Do you love me?
by Teenage dirtbag luvs dashy
Summary: Roger goes crazy, and Mimi runs out. No matter how hard he tries to get her back, Mimi doesn't accept his kindness or his gifts. Angel thinks it's time for a new man, but does Mimi really want that?
1. 1 Big girls don't cry

I haven't written a story in the longest time, so here I am starting one. Haha to tell everyone the truth, w.o Yu i Die has inspired me to write a RENT story.

But just to warn everyone, I don't know how much will come out of it.

In conclusion, I do not own any of these characters, Johnathan Larson does. Although I really do wish I owned some of Roger's sexyness ; )

Big Girls Don't Cry

Mimi turned over in her sleep. Roger couldn't help but smile, as he watched his beautiful girlfriend gently breathing.

He wanted to sit and watch her forever, but just as he that thought occurred Mimi woke up.

She smiled at him, which made it impossible for him to look at her.

Roger had no idea what was going on with him, but he knew that he needed to get out of the room, away from Mimi, away from their deadly future.

If he didn't something horrible would happen to him. So he got off of the couch, picked up his guitar, and started walking toward his room.

_If I can just make it out of this room and into mine before sh-_ but Roger's thoughts were interrupted with Mimi's sweet voice.

"Hey baby, where are you going? I thought maybe we could have some alone time, before Mark got back." Mimi said.

Roger felt so extremely guilty, although he had no idea why.

"Um, I was thinking that I should go be alone, so I could try to write my song." Roger said avoiding Mimi's eyes.

"Oh okay, sure. Maybe later then we-" Mimi said smiling at him, but before she could finish the sentence Roger went into the room and shut the door.

_Well nothing better to do then hang out with my best friend!_ Mimi thought as she picked up the phone and dialed Angel's number.

"Hello?" came Angel's voice.

"Hey Ang. Wanna do something today?" Mimi asked.

"Of course, but why aren't you spending time with the lover boy?" Angel asked curiously.

"He's being moody." Mimi answered.

"Must be that time of month for him." Angel said giggling.

"Defiantly" Mimi said laughing.

"Well I'll be over in about twenty minutes girlfriend." said Angel and hung up the phone.

_Well I can't get my clothes… _Mimi thought as she looked at the closed door of her bedroom which Roger was in gently strumming his guitar.

_Oh well my clothes aren't that dirty. _Mimi thought as she looked down at the blue mini skirt, with black tights and a black tank top she was wearing.

She looked around for her black sweater and scarf, and found them behind the couch. Just as Mimi went over to wear her blue boots were, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Mimi yelled, she quickly put her boots on and ran to the door.

"ANGEL!!" Mimi cried!

"MIMI!" cried Angel, and the two friends hugged.

"So where should we go?" Angel asked?

"Well I was thinking we should go out to eat, and then hit the stores!" Mimi said.

"Sounds perfect!" Angel said and the two girls happily went to the Life café.

Meanwhile Roger wasn't so happy. He was trying to write at least a quarter of his song, but nothing was coming to him.

"I'm running out of the cage, cause I've been doing just fine, I must really be down…" Roger sang, then paused. He picked up a blank piece of paper and wrote that down.

Then he picked up his guitar and tried that piece of lyric with his guitar. _NOO! That doesn't sound right. "_I'm coming out of my cage…"

Roger sang.

About an hour and many crossing outs later, Roger had:

I'm coming out of my cage, and I've been doing just fine, gotta gotta be down, because I wanted it all.

_Time for a break._ Roger walked out of his room and looked around the apart only to find it empty.

That caused Roger a bit of distress. _Who does she think she is just leaving whenever she wants to, with whomever she wants to? _Roger thought to himself.

He sat at the kitchen table, and reached for the cereal box. He didn't feel like getting a bowl so he just ate from the box.

The more handfuls of crunchy, stale cereal Roger put in his mouth the more frustrated he got. Another hour passed, and Roger was still sitting there more frustrated then ever.

"WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?!" Roger roared. He leapt off of the chair onto his feet, knocking both the chair and the cereal box to the floor. Roger stormed back to his room.

Meanwhile Angel and Mimi were having a great time. Trying on clothes, running from store to store, and just laughing at absolutely nothing.

Around seven pm, both friends decided that it was time for both of them to head home. They both said goodbye to each other, and went their separate ways.

When Mimi opened the door to the room, she could not believe her eyes. Everything was over turned, all their clothes was on the floor, and it looked like someone had broken in.

"OH MY GOD! ROGER WHERE ARE YOU?" Mimi cried in panic. There was no answer. "ROGER!" Mimi cried again.

Just then she heard a groan from their bedroom, and she slowly approached it. She saw Roger sitting up their bed.

"ROGER WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PLACE? Where we robbed? Are you okay?" Mimi shrieked not knowing what was going on.

Just then Roger violently sprung up, causing Mimi to jump backwards. She didn't know what was going on.

"Roger talk to me!" Mimi said, in a frightened voice.

Roger quickly turned his head giving Mimi a death stare. _Oh she wants me to say something to her? _Roger's thoughts raced, he thought he was going to go insane.

"TALK TO YOU?! YOU WANT ME TO TALK TO YOU?" Roger roared, walking towards Mimi. This really frightened Mimi, so she continued to back away until her back hit a wall.

"R-RR-Roger baby, cc-calm do-oown." Mimi stammered. She had no clue what was going on, but she could that Roger was having a break down.

"CALM DOWN?!" Roger screamed even louder. "YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER YOU JUST MYSTERIOUSLY DISSAPEARED!?!" Roger screamed twice as loud.

Mimi was more frightened then ever. "Roger… I dd-din't dissape-a-aar, I just wen-" But before Mimi could finish the sentence Roger grabbed Mimi's shoulders and pushed her hard against the wall.

"WHO IS HE?!" Roger roared. "WHO ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH?!"

Mimi gave him a terrified glance. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Mimi cried. She was so terrified she began to break down in tears.

_Oh no. _Roger quickly let go of Mimi, and she slumped to the floor, still sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her, and tried to help her up, but she just pushed him away, and stood up on her own.

"Mimi I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Roger whispered trying to hug Mimi, but Mimi was too quick for him. She quickly squeezed herself away from his grasp, and backed away towards the door.

"I just don't understand you!" she cried and ran out the door. She didn't stop running until she reached her old apartment. Mimi ran inside it and slammed the door shut.

Her apartment was completely empty. Even the wall paper was starting to fall of. As she looked around her old apartment Mimi noticed that there was writing on the other side of her wall paper.

She cautsiously walked over to it and ripped it off. She read the writing, it said 'Big girls don't cry.' In big letters. That just made Mimi cry even harder.

NOTES:

Okay so the song that Roger is writing is going to be Mr. Brightside.

And now for a poll!

QUSETION:

Should Mimi and Roger get back together?

No Mimi can be a little bit more independent, she doesn't need a man.

YES! MIMI + ROGER FOREVER!

How about someone more interesting? Like Mark… OR BENNY?

NOOOO! Maybe a new character?


	2. 2 Benny pays a visit

**Chapter 2: Benny pays a visit.**

The next morning Roger woke up feeling lousy. He stayed up all night tossing and turning, hoping that he would hear Mimi come into the apartment during the night, but to his disappointment he heard nothing.

As the sun began to rise, Roger found it harder to try to fall asleep, and gave up on it. As he got up, he imagined Mimi sleeping on the couch, but as he walked by the couch he didn't see her.

She'll come later, she always does, he thought.

SO instead of doing nothing and worrying all day long, he decided to sit down, and have some breakfast.

Without even glancing into the fridge for milk, or reaching into the cupboard for a bowl, he got a box of Captain Crunch cereal, and started eating out of the box like he did every morning.

When he had eaten half of the cereal in the box, Roger started to get impatient. _Where was she_, he thought to himself, _and where the hell was Mark?!_ He thought, as he looked toward his roommate's room, seeing the door ajar enough to know there was no one in it.

A quarter to noon, Roger had just gotten out of the shower, and was in nothing but a towel, the loft's door slid open, and there stood Mimi with Maureen and Mark on each side of her.

"Hey Rog, we just came back from brunch at Point." Mark said casually as he slipped out of his coat.

"And it looks like we just came back for desert!" Maureen cried with joy as she stared at Roger's perfectly toned body.

Mimi giggled but said nothing, still nervous that Roger might be upset from the night before.

But it seemed like Roger had forgotten all about what happened the day before and playfully shoved Mark and said "Hey man, could've asked me to join or at least brought me something, I'm starving over here."

"We weren't sure what you wanted." Mark said casually.

"And we got too scared to try and wake you up!" Maureen said.

"Hell yeah we did, remember the last time I tried waking you up? You swung your fist and hit me square in the jaw." Mark said laughing as he recalled the accident that happened last Easter.

"Good times" Roger said jokingly.

"Well, you know, you can still give us our desert!" Maureen said looking at Roger's towel with a mischievous grin.

Roger shrugged, and let his towel fall to the ground. The girls squealed in excitement and Mark groaned, "Thanks for show Roger." He said sarcastically, as he turned away trying his best not to show he was embarrassed.

"My pleasure." said Roger grinning broadly.

Just then the loft's door slid open again, and in came Benny, carrying a briefcase in one hand, and a stack of papers on the other, he didn't notice Roger standing there fully naked until he had been a few feet away from him.

"HOLY SHIT!" Benny jumped, as he saw Roger standing there, towel lying on the floor in a heap behind him.

"That's a side of you I have never seen in my life, nor do I ever want to see this side of you... EVER." Benny exclaimed.

Roger smirked at him, but still didn't bother covering himself with the towel, thinking it was just too funny how Mimi and Maureen kept glancing, then looking away, then glancing at each other, and giggling like giddy school girls.

"Benny, why are you here?" Mark looked at their ex-roommate curiously, as he entered the room once more.

"Actually I came to talk to Mimi… alone." Benny remarked, directed more at Roger then at anyone else in the room.

"Up to your old schemes again, Benny?" Maureen asked frowning, as she finally tore herself away from staring at Roger's nakedness.

"Back to the dicks again, Maureen?" Benny said, glancing back to Roger's nakedness, causing Maureen's eyes to follow his eyes and not leaving the spot as she replied "Who knows."

"You should." Benny said as he stepped closer to Mimi who immediately took a step back.

"Anything you say to me can be said right here, with everyone in the room listening." Mimi said with a harsh tone in her voice, looking straight in to Benny's cold brown eyes. Roger was proud of her answer, that he wanted to go up to her and hug her, but chose no to especially because of the awkwardness, but the thought was quickly shattered as Benny headed towards the door.

"Maybe another time then." Benny said exiting, and closing the loft's door.

"What do you think he wanted?" Mark asked. Mimi didn't say anything; she just shifted from boot to boot. Maureen just shrugged not breaking her longing stare at Roger.

"Oh would you stop that already?" Mark said laughing at Maureen's facial expression. Before Maureen could reply Roger picked up his towel and slipped it back around his waist.

As if ignoring everyone else in the room, he turned to Mimi kissing her lightly on the lips, and whispered "I love you." And as if not waiting for a reply he walked into his room and closed the door.

"PFFT! Lucky bitch sleeping with a hunk like that!" Maureen cried as soon as Roger's door had closed.

"Okay Maureen, I think it's time for you to go home now." Mark said gently escorting the thespian towards the door.

"I'd sure tap that!" Maureen giggled, as if not hearing a word Mark had said.

"Goodbye Maureen!" Mark said closing the door on her.

"I'm serious though! I would!" Maureen yelled.

---

**Comments?**

**Suggestions?**

**Ideas?**

**Reviews.**


End file.
